


Saccharine

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Series: Lila's Story [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/F, More like hatred of realizing you have feelings, Pining, but close enough, rated M for Lila's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Just because Lila is a badass ex-mercenary and the terror of Caed Nua doesn't mean she is immune to being a disaster lesbian.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: The Watcher/Xoti (Pillars of Eternity)
Series: Lila's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548214
Kudos: 3





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndyingEmbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingEmbers/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> This is a backdated work, not something new! Sorry it took so long to post.

Lila was so incredibly frustrated with the current state of affairs that she was _tempted_ to actually ask for help, if only asking wouldn’t reveal the gaping weakness below the already-embarrassing confusion. It–Well, being an ex-merc bitch of a Watcher on a revenge mission against a crazy god didn’t really _work_ with this whole looking over at the small (but cute), naive (but clever), zealous (but earnest) priestess kneeling over a freshly-eviscerated corpse with a gentle little smile and thinking, _Oh, she’s cute._

Not to say that knee deep in blood with hair wild from a fight (and some pretty fine curves to go with her muscles) wasn’t Lila’s type, but _cute?_ That was some saccharine pulp novel-y kid’s bullshit.

Lila clenched her jaw and turned away. Next thing she knew, she’d be thinking about picking one of the flowers at the edge of the road and tucking it behind Xoti’s ear, or some–

_Fuck._


End file.
